


Eyes like fire, heart like the storm

by grimcatician



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Pacific Rim AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcatician/pseuds/grimcatician
Summary: Lio is so close to finally uncovering just what the Foresight Foundation is up to when he crosses paths with rookie Jager cadet Galo Thymos. With his partner out of commission, people to find, and the apocalypse beating at their door, Lio doesn’t have time to be worrying about the rookie with the bright blue eyes and too loud voice who wont leave him well enough alone.————————————————————————————————Galo has brute strength and speed at his side, but Lio moves like water. He is fast and agile anddeadly.No.Galo thinks,He moves like firedancing too and fro, wild and unpredictable but with everpresent grace. Here one second and then, like a candle flickering,  gone in the blink of an eye only to reappear bigger and brighter (and faster) somewhere else.They spar, as their breathing continues to get faster and sweat slicks sown their bodies





	Eyes like fire, heart like the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy....I’ve been wanting to write a Pacific Rim au for months now and i finally decided to just post up the prologue lol.
> 
> I may come back and edit this but expect several chapter with irregular updates jsfbvjsdbj
> 
> Shoutout to the Promare hell discord <3  
Not betaed bc im an idiot :T  
Also wtf is html

Lio is six when the world goes up in smoke.  
His parents and him are visiting friends in Oakland when the first monster rears its head off the pacific, right off the coast of San Francisco. He is small and so, so afraid as he hears the deafening roars and sounds of buildings crashing to the ground. His parents arms around him as they cower in the basement of one of the bodegas they had been buying groceries from. He is small and afraid, and as he looks around from his mothers arms, he sees the fear reflected in his fathers eyes.  
They hide for what feels like years but is in reality six days, and when they emerge from the rubble (the bodega is one of the few buildings standing) they come out to a world broken and untethered. 

The next few days are a dizzying barrage of tired, hungry (frightened) faces and lots of moving too and fro from place to place. They line up for food one day, and the next his parents are handing out soup and bread to people gathering at a decimated park. Lio helps out as much as a now-7-year-old can, by handing stuff to his parents and making sure the little kids stay out of trouble and talking in a soothing voice to any crying child he runs across.  
There are many.  
The city and its people mourn the loss of something greater than infrastructure and normalcy.  
In a single week tens of thousands of lives are lost, and many more broken.  
Lio watches from the streets and parks as people try to pick up the pieces.

+

They’re lucky the radiation hadn’t reached them, is what he hears later on, but so many people are left in the wake of the first attack that it’s impossible to get an accurate estimate directly after. Lio and his parents make it back to Detroit in a little over three weeks.  
Everyone wants to get as far away from the coast as they can.

They arrive to their Detroit apartment, tired and with dread-heavy shoulders around 4am. Lio makes his way to the bathroom, and when he comes out he hears his parents whispering from the kitchen.

“Harry, we have to go. I mean, you _saw_ what those people are going through! The lack of help from officials!” His mother, who is always happy and has a ever present twinkle in her eye, sounds angry, and upset and _sad_. There is a pause and then a sigh.  
“I know...I-I feel the same way, but what about Lio...we cant take him with us it’s too dangerous.” Lio feels as thought his whole body is falling asleep, a weird fuzzy feeling spreading from his chest outwards as suddenly every noise in the house is too much and too loud. He can do nothing but stand by the hallway and continue listening as his mother replies.  
“I know...we can’t take him. He’s too young, its too dangerous.”  
“What about your Uncle Gary? He lives on the other side of Detroit.We coul—” and suddenly Lio can move again and the noise goes back down to normal and he’s running into the kitchen, hands balled up at his sides and tears threatening to spill over ruddy cheeks.  
“_No!_” He chokes out, and suddenly his mouth is a damn, as words come spilling out “You’re not leaving me with Uncle Gary, I’m coming with you! I know you wanna go help, but-but I can help too! I’ll be good!I’ll listen I promise just please, please d-don’t—don’t _leave me!_” and as the tears spill and his parent rush over to hold him, Lio feels like the whole world is suddenly too big for him and his family. He is too small for all the scary things out there _that could take what he loves form hm._  
“It’s okay sweetie! We’re okay, were not leaving you, you’re okay!” His parent reassure him, but Lio knows deep down that his parents have never been able to keep themselves from helping someone, and that’s something Lio likes most about his parents. He wishes, for just a second, that his parents could be more selfish, and that he could convince them to stay. But he knows himself, and his parents enough to know that they will go, and he will let them, however much he wishes he wouldn’t.


End file.
